


Knot as Planned

by JessicaPendragon



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaPendragon/pseuds/JessicaPendragon
Summary: It was going so well.Tumblr Link





	

They’re trying something new tonight - a new pattern and rigging of rope that he’s been itching to do for awhile now. It’s pretty complex and has required some build up to their strength and tolerance, with a few failed attempts thrown in there too, but everything is going smoothly this time. They look delicious all tied up, the purple rope like beautiful bruises against skin, and he can’t wait to add more color later - the blush that spreads as pleasure rises, the streaks of black as kohl begins to run…

Bull takes a breath and clears his head, pulls it together as he finishes another knot. Can’t get ahead of himself when there’s still work to do. He forges onward, only pausing to pull at crossings and to ask how they’re doing, how they feel. He might stop a moment or two to kiss them sweetly too but it’s certainly not time wasted, not when they moan and try to strain towards him, not when they taste of wine and already smell like sin. The anticipation is building inside both of them, in the way his fingers work faster and their breaths become shallower. It’s going to be a good night.

About ten minutes later his hard work is completed and Bull stands back to admire it all. They spin slowly like some art piece on display and _damn_ , is it a sight. The cords cut across in intricate patterns like a tapestry but it’s all utilitarian too. The parts he loves to lavish attention upon are left exposed, open for teasing and tasting and taking. Tonight he plans to do a lot of all three until neither of them can take anymore. He runs his big hands over a leg, squeezes the meat of their ass, feels them shiver as he gives a quick pinch for good measure too.

When he’s done inspecting he reaches behind him for his first tool of the night, watches them bite into perfect lips at the sight of it. “You look beautiful, Kadan. Real nice. I’m gonna make you-”

They tense beneath him, not the kind he likes or wants, but the kind that speaks of trouble. Immediately he sobers, turning them around completely to catch their expression. “What’s wrong?” When they don’t answer right away he growls their name in warning, drops everything to hold them steady.

“I, uh…” 

“Now.”

“…I have to go to the bathroom.”

It takes a few seconds for him to process the words. There’s a fleeting moment where he’s disappointed and a little angry - they’ve been planning this for  _months_ and he spent hours today prepping for everything, even put on that cologne they like and scrubbed extra hard beneath his fingernails, but all of Bull’s worrying and annoyance disappears as he watches their cheeks darken with embarrassment. Instead of groaning he lets out a boisterous laugh.

They laugh too, little chuckles of disbelief, and roll their eyes. “Let me out, come on.”

“Sure you can’t hold it?”

“Bull!”

“All right, all right.” 

It takes almost just as long to unravel all the strings- too long. Bull watches them bouncing on one free heel, mouth caught between teeth now in discomfort instead of desire. As they really begin to plead he doesn’t pause to take a knife to the last of the binds, but Bull catches them for a moment before they can get far when finally free, levels his sharp gaze to theirs and watches them swallow hard.

“You are in serious trouble when you get back.” A hard smack lands on their ass and sees them squealing and leaping away to the washroom. Alone, in a broken web, Bull picks up one shorn end of a rope and sighs, sending a silent, sad salute up to what could have been.


End file.
